The Truth Unveiled
by quirks
Summary: . . .the answers lie within the dreams. . .[Dracula x Gabriel]


The Truth Unveiled

By xMutedFaithx

**__**

…the answers lie within the dreams…

– – – – – – – – – – – –

__

The dream started as it always would. Gabriel was standing in the rain drenched on a castle balcony observing the surrounding wilderness and the full silver moon that bathed everything in shimmering light. If you listened closely you could hear the laughter between a man and a woman in the forest, the sound of sad music coming from somewhere in the castle, the howls of werewolves far off, and the almost non existent footsteps of someone coming towards the balcony. The person whose footsteps could slightly be detected was never shown in the dream. And then the dream would end.

But this time it didn't.

Gabriel was surprised when he didn't wake up and turned his face with curiosity to see the stranger. His face turned from curiosity to surprise to horror. "You…"

Dracula didn't say anything and dared to come closer to Gabriel. Standing right beside him was Gabriel's most hated enemy. The man who was the reason for why Anna had died. Gabriel choked back his tears and cleared his throat which had become painfully tight. "What are you doing here?" he growled.

Dracula didn't turn his face or acknowledge Gabriel's presence and instead, continued to stare at the forest in front of him.

"Answer me!" Gabriel yelled. "Why are you here?"

No answer or movement.

Gabriel growled and grabbed him by the arm and pulled him in front of him. Gabriel had unintentionally made sure there was no room between them and if he had wanted to kiss him he would've been able to. Not that he wanted to, Gabriel thought strongly and urgently. "Why are you here?"

Dracula grabbed Gabriel's shoulders fiercely with inhuman strength and quickness and sunk his nails into Gabriel's bare shoulders from not having a shirt on until blood came and the rain washed it down. Gabriel gasped quietly, but still loud enough for the vampire to hear him and cause his to smirk. "The answers lie within the dreams…"

"What answers am I looking for?"

Raising an eyebrow Dracula answered him. "The ones to your past." Smirking again, he brushed a thick strand of slightly wavy brunette hair out of the hunter's eyes before Gabriel fully processed the intimate gesture and who it had come from.

"Don't touch me - ever - again," Gabriel threw back sharply.

Dracula threw Gabriel on the cold and wet stone floor and was on top of him in unbelievable time. Gabriel struggled hopelessly underneath him and growling and yelling to get free. Gabriel's performance caused Dracula to chuckle. "You always did struggle when I was on top of you."

"Get - off - of - me!" Gabriel roared. "Get - OFF! You sick fuck! GET OFF!"

Dracula didn't answer and Gabriel continued to try to fight him, all in vain. Finally he quit struggling and laid beneath him, glaring at the son of the devil that was on top of him. "But you couldn't fight me forever and in the end, you always gave in."

Dracula ran a finger beneath Gabriel's chin before Gabriel had realized Dracula had touched him again, intimately. "I said don't touch me," Gabriel hissed.

"But you used to like it, Gabriel," Dracula snapped back angrily, breaking the man's wrists as he violently slammed Gabriel's wrists against the stone causing Gabriel to give a small cry of pain and a moan. Dracula gave a laugh that sent shivers down Gabriel's body and shuddered. "You used to love it when I touched you…and you still respond to my touch."

"Your touch makes me want to die," Gabriel retorted angrily.

"So it would be ok if I gave you the bloody kiss of eternal life, then?" Dracula mocked, bending and twisting Gabriel's words to use against him. Dracula's mouth was an inch from Gabriel's neck and again Gabriel shivered from Dracula's breathing against his neck which was surprisingly hot.

"You make my skin crawl," Gabriel said coldly, not noticing the quick painless bite he had received from him and the tiny trail of scarlet blood.

"Is that all?" Dracula whispered seductively to Gabriel's disgust.

"GET OFF ME!" Gabriel ordered and kneed him in the groin. Dracula winced and that second gave Gabriel an opportunity to get up and face his attacker. Unfortunately, Dracula was a quick healer and wasn't in pain any more. Damn it, Gabriel thought.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes at the smirking face of Dracula's. "See you tomorrow night…" Dracula said darkly when Gabriel woke up suddenly and could see himself lying in his bed at the church in his room.

– – – – – – – – – – – –

Author Notes: Yeah, those two lines that you probably recognized are from the move Van Helsing that was said by Anna and Dracula. TBC. And everything belongs to Stephen Sommers.


End file.
